To Make a Difference
by Rainfelt aka Phoe-chan
Summary: [SoujiroMisao] A strange twist of fate sends Misao to Soujiro's past. Will she be able to ease the pain and torture the future Tenken will endure? [Temporary Hiatus. Chapters are being revamped]
1. Prologue

**Edit/June 20th 2005:** I am revamping all of these chapters to get into a feel of SouMi again. I am apologizing now for the lack of updating these fics. My 'helpers' have disappeared so I lost several ideas we were toggling, especially when I lost some files in a hard drive crash. Please be patient with me—if anyone's still reading this XD.

**AN:** Another Sou-Mi fic. Being revamped. Woo.

Comments and Questions welcome.

**Disclaimer:** RK and its characters, places and story line is property of Watsuki-sama and all those other people that I do not feel like typing. Take heed, people. I screw up everything that is RK for my own demented purposes. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Prologue_

* * *

_Meiji 10 (1879)_

_Late Summer_

Seta Soujiro walked down the well-worn path, watching the merchants and travelers who passed by him on their way to make business or meet family. He, himself, had no particular destination. In fact, he really had no clue where he was going. The road was familiar, but alas, he had traveled down so many that they all seemed to blend together in the back of his mind.

The smile still masked his face, Seta having no particular reason to let it go. His clothing was the same; however, due to the heat of the late summer sun he had removed the western shirt from under his gi and placed it in his package of items, which did not consist of much.

He desperately needed a new set of sandals, his old ones looking as tattered and torn as the first pair he wore when he fought Himura in Kyoto. His hair, formerly a cropped cut, was now pulled back into a short pony tail, for he had no real reason to cut it.

And those blue eyes, once void of any emotion, were now filled with traces of confusion, pain, and regret.

He'd been a _rurouni_ for almost a year now, having seen quite a bit of Japan. He'd done his best to stay clear of those who may seek him out being that he was still wanted for being Shishio's right hand. The new start Himura had offered him was a harsh one, having to learn to think for himself proved to be a task worthy of the former _Tenken_.

Soujiro did his best to avoid thinking about what needed to be thought out. His past, atonement, and future stayed in the back of his mind as often as he could keep it repressed, the fight with Himura having broken the barrier between him and his emotions. Soujiro had picked up the habit of spacing out and day-dreaming, something he found very useful in his avoidance of his problems. He knew he would have to face him but he feared he was not ready.

He didn't want to relive his fight with Himura and the momentary insanity that plagued him right before Himura "_Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki'd"_ his ass across the room.

Soujiro shook himself of his thoughts. Once, a boy who displayed nothing but amusement on his face and killed at the request of a madman was now an angst-filled young man, hoping that within ten years of wandering, he would find his own answers.

But first, he had to face his greatest fear...

…his past.

Soujiro blinked as he stopped in the middle of the street. '_Is this…? No, how could I have spaced out that much? Haha, but it is…'_

"…Kyoto."

* * *

Soujiro shook his head again. "Heh, I must have taken a wrong turn while I wasn't paying attention. Silly me." 

Deep down the sudden realization that he was back in Kyoto made his heart skip a beat. _'Fate can be cruel…'_

He walked down the street a bit more. '_It's still Kyoto, perhaps a bit more under Western influence.'_

Just as he began to lose himself in his observances he was roughly jerked into a back alley. Soujiro quickly caught his footing, keeping calm as his aggressor pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing here, **_Tenken_**?"

Soujiro calmly pushed his assailant away, dusting off his gi. He glanced up to see a very determined Makimachi Misao.

"Ah, I thought your voice was vaguely familiar. Yes, yes. You're the girl who was with Himura-san in Shingetsu, ne? One of Shinomori-san's comrades, I think…"

Misao's emerald eyes flared. "You're here for revenge on Aoshi-sama! That's it, isn't it! Well, you'll just have to deal with ME, Makimachi Misao! Aoshi'-sama's gone, ya hear? He **_left_**."

Soujiro shook his head, "No, no Makimachi-san! You've got me all wrong. I accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in Kyoto. I'm a _rurouni_ now, surely Himura-san told you?"

Misao frowned, "You may be a rurouni but it doesn't mean you've had a change of heart."

Soujiro nodded. "Aa, I can see why you would think that. But how will you know if you do not give me a chance? And wasn't Himura-san once an assassin? You forgave him, didn't you? As you did Shinomori-san."

Misao's hand smacked across Seta's face. He didn't block it, given he could have. "Ow, Makimachi-san, that was uncalled for; don't you think?"

"How dare you compare yourself to Aoshi-sama or Himura? They had reasons for what they did. Your actions have no justification! You're a cold-hearted killer who has no idea what kind of suffering he's caused!"

Soujiro tilted his head, his voice wavering. "I do believe you've made a mistake, Makimachi-san. I'm trying to make up for what I've done. I have done wrong things and I am sorry for those that I have hurt. Himura showed me that I didn't have to live Shishio's path, I could live my own."

Misao scoffed. "Sorry? How could _you_ be sorry? You don't even know what suffering is, _Tenken_! You're just some freak who gets pleasure out of killing!"

And those words torn down the small barrier Soujiro had built between him and his torment.

Soujiro's smile was all but gone as he clutched his head. "Stop it! _Stop _it! I hate killing! I _hated _it! They made me do it! They were going to kill me! It wasn't my fault! No one came to help me! No one cared! What did I do wrong? _Why didn't they love me!"_

Soujiro slid to the ground, his hands on his head as Misao stepped back. _'What is he talking about?'_

Soujiro shook as he tried to gather himself but as Misao reached out to touch him he shrieked. "No! Get away from me!" And he pushed past the kunoichi as he ran madly out of the alley and down the street.

Misao shook her head. "You don't get away that easily from me." And she took off after the hysteric young man.

Since Soujiro was too upset to think clearly, he failed to lose Misao who trailed behind him. Soujiro made his way out of the city and into the countryside surrounding Kyoto.

_'Why? I didn't do anything wrong!'_

_'I never asked for this! I didn't want to be a killer!' _

'Is there something wrong with me? Why was I even born?'

Soujiro fell to his knees in a field by a river. "Why!"

Misao ran into the field as she heard his anguished cries to the heavens.

"What did I do? Why couldn't they love me! Why can't anyone love me!"

Soujiro banged the ground with his fists, tears streaking his face.

"They gave me no choice, they never loved me; no one did!"

He then raised his face to the sky. "_Why_! Is this a joke! Do they get pleasure out of hating me!"

Misao heard his words, an expression of guilt forming. _'What kind of torture did Seta go through?'_

She heard his next words and felt her heart wrench. "I doubt anyone cared what happened to me. My suffering means nothing to them."

And at that moment, a voice whispered among the breeze. "Fate can be cruel...but not all of humanity falls into the line of hatred, young one..."

Soujiro and Misao looked up. "Who said that!" Soujiro yelled, frantically looking around. His eyes meet Misao's and locked.

Their gaze broke as a loud crackle was heard and lightning flashed across the sky. Misao gasped as it struck a large tree that stood out in the field.

"WATCH OUT!" She cried as she ran towards Soujiro, as the tree came down on top of both of them.

* * *

Misao opened her eyes. She sat on the ground of an unfamiliar road. To her right was the edge of a small rural village. She blinked. "What happened?" 

She got up, slowly and dusted herself off. She frowned as she walked into the village. She glanced up at the sky where dark clouds were forming. _'I remember the lightning striking the tree and trying to get Seta out of the way...is this a dream? Am I dead?'  
_  
Misao's thoughts were interrupted by two men passing by and talking.

"I still can't believe the war's over."

"Yeah, I know. I'd never thought the Bakumatsu would end!"

"Haha, so now what's all this called? The Meiji Restoration? Watch the government try to control us now."

Misao stared in bewilderment. _'The Bakumatsu ended 10 years ago! Why are they talking about it as though it ended yesterday?'_

Misao decided to get some answers. "Ano… excuse me..?"

Both men turned to her, not failing to notice her blue shirt and shorts that revealed a good deal of her legs and arms. To them, she looked like an ex-slave.

"Can you tell me what town I'm in? I've seemed to have lost my way."

One nodded. "Yeah, you're in the prefecture of Kanagawa, kid."

Misao blinked. _'How the hell...?' _She was confused, but still… she couldn't believe she had the guts to ask, "What year is it?"

Both men laughed. "This kid's really been worked hard. It's 1868, girl."

Misao shook her head as the men left.

"What? If they're right then how is that possible? And… why am I here? In this place?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**AN:** Okay on the last part, I didn't do _too_ much research so if there's really any inaccuracy I apologize. 

Any and all loose ends or questions will eventually be answered. Just give me time.

**Translations**

_Aa:_ Informal way of saying "yes" (Anime-wise)

_Gi:_ Shirt top (like Kenshin's pink top), that's worn with hakama (the long pants)

_Kunoichi:_ Female Ninja

_Tenken:_ Heavenly Sword.

_Rurouni:_ Wanderer

_Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki:_ Kenshin's succession technique.

_Bakumatsu:_ Japanese Revolution

_Shukuchi:_ Soujiro's natural talent. It's that which surpasses Godspeed.

_Meiji Era_: Restoration Era

* * *

Question and comments appreciated. Hope these corrections make the story flow better. They're quick so I may have very well skipped something. Sorry!

_Phoe-chan._


	2. Chapter 1: A Boy and His Angel

**Edit/June 20th 2005**

**AN**: Yet another chapter revamped. Woo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rurouni-Kenshin related. I've just got this little fic here that I can say, 'yeah I wrote it. Can't you tell? It doesn't make sense…'

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Chapter 1: A Boy and His Angel_

* * *

_"Can you tell me what town I'm in? I've seemed to have lost my way." _

One nodded. "Yeah, you're in the prefecture of Kanagawa, kid."

Misao blinked. 'How the hell...?' She was confused, but still...she couldn't believe she had the guts to ask, "What year is it?"

Both men laughed. "This kid's really been worked hard. It's 1868, girl."

Misao shook her head as the men left.

"What? If they're right then how is that possible? And…why am I here? In this place?"

* * *

Misao watched as the two figures retreated down the road. _'1868…Impossible. It's just not possible.'_

Suddenly, Misao felt very much isolated from everything. Wrapping her arms around her small frame, she eyed everything with wary gaze. Nothing was right. This wasn't right. Was this some cruel joke? Playing with her mind like this?

She then realized her clothing. She immediately felt very awkward wearing something that revealed her arms and legs. Reaching for her money bag, she decided to purchase something to cover up her lack of modest clothing.

Funny, she had never cared what others thought of her clothing before, but now… knowing that she was far from home and possible in a different time, she became aware of her vulnerability. She only had some money and two sets of kunai on her.

It didn't take long for her to find the town's clothing shop. She stepped in, surprised at how un-Western-like the shops was. _'Think, Misao. Think. This is ten years ago. The war is just over!'  
_  
An elderly man stepped from behind the counter. "Irrashaimase, Ojou-san. How may I help you?" He raised a brow to Misao's clothing but didn't offer a comment to go with it. Misao felt his eyes on her and it made her uneasy. "Anou… I'm looking for a new set of clothes…you see, these are my work clothes and well, uhm…" Misao struggled for an explanation that didn't sound too bizarre. "I just got off work and didn't have time to change. But today is my shopping day."

The man nodded, half believing. "Alright then, what are you interested in? A kimono, perhaps?"

Misao frowned. Definitely _not_ a kimono. Then again, what else could she purchase? "May I just look at what you have on display?"

The man nodded, "But of course. I will be over here."

Misao waited until he had his eyes off of her and proceeded to look through the clothing on display. Yukata, haori, hakama, michiyuki, formals, obi… They had a variety of clothing. Misao finally settled on just getting an overcoat, something she could wear over her current clothes, yet it wasn't purchasing a whole outfit. She pulled out a white coat which faded into a blue at the sleeves and the base. The back of the coat painted a landscape with a crane wading in the water, the blue end of the coat. It was simple, really. But to Misao, it seemed to dictate to her, "Take me."

She turned to the store keeper. "Excuse me…"

He turned to look at her. "Have you chosen what you want?"

"Un. How much?"

The man looked at the michiyuki she handed him. "A beautiful pattern, it suits you well." He offered her the price and she paid him for it.

"Arigato!"

The store keeper just nodded as she left then shop.

Misao felt her spirits rise with the beautiful coat on. She twirled around a couple of times, laughing softly. People watched her from a distance, smiling at the display of lively spirit. Misao opened her sea-green eyes at the sound of yelling. It was faint, but her ninja ears were tuned in to cries of anger or distress. She dashed down the street, where few people were. She came upon a scene, two young men, a cart of rice and a small, dirty boy.

"You ruined another bag of rice!"

"I'm sorry! It was too heavy!" The boy cried out as the man yelled.

"Excuses! You worthless brat! We give you a home and this is how you repay us? With your laziness?" The other man yelled as he raised his hand. The boy gasped and slunk back, bracing for the blow.

"Take this!"

The boy waited, and nothing came but a calming, gentle whoosh. He opened his bright blue eyes to see a petite figure clad in the most beautiful of blues and whites with a braid of ebony silk swaying behind her softly. He blinked and saw this angelic being had blocked the hand meant to knock him down for not being able to carry the heavy rice bag. Both men were stunned and blink. This incarnation of beauty was protecting that bastard child?

"You bastards," Misao hissed. "Carry your own damned rice. A child's not supposed to do a man's work. Of course, after seeing this scene you aren't even worthy of being called men."

The younger of the two spat. "Hold your tongue, woman! You have no place to speak such words."

Misao arched a brow. Flicking her wrists, she drew her two set of kunai. "Wanna back up that bark with some bite?"

The older held up his hand. He had seen how easily she blocked his attack and knew that she wasn't just some girl with a smart attitude. She had something to go with it. "Just drop it, brother."

"But…"

Another look and the younger of the two held his tongue. "Let's go get something to eat. Sou! Clean up this mess. And you, woman… You should learn to stay out of family affairs."

Misao could almost see the strain it took for the man to say "family." She just watched as the two headed to a nearby restaurant. She then squatted down, picking up the rest of the rice that had fell from the cart. She secured them tightly and turned to see the child staring at her with his wide blue eyes. _'No one's ever stood up for me or protected me...could she be… be an angel?' _

He blinked and turned to see the brothers walking out of the restaurant. He turned back, intent on asking the girl only to find her gone. But in her place was a single tobikunai. He quickly seized it and hid it within his clothing.

The brothers regarded the cart of rice secure. "Must've got the bitch to fix it for you, eh boy? Just wait until you get home. Father's going to give you a good bashing."

Soujiro smiled weakly and trailed behind them.

* * *

As the moon shown through the wisps of cloud dotting the sky Misao stood by a stream, taking in the cool night air. She decided to stay away from the town that night, still baffled as to why she was there.

She failed to hear the small footsteps creeping down a path to the creek.

Soujiro wiped the blood from his lip and trotted down the path. Normally, he'd use the well beside the barn to clean up, but after being thrown in there and left all night in the wet and cold pit, he was scared to go near it. Fortunately, there was a stream a quarter of a mile in the woods. He stooped down and cupped the water in his hands, bringing his face to it and drinking hastily. He was so thirsty.

He raised his eyes upon seeing a billowing white form and gasped at seeing the angelic girl who had saved him earlier that day.

Misao stood with her feet in the stream, her toes settled between the small pebbles dotting the bed. The cool breeze blew her hair and coat around her as she raised her closed eyes to the sky.

Misao heard the gasp but didn't sense alarm. She calmly looked towards the source of the sound and saw the child from earlier. She smiled softly, but her smile quickly faded at seeing the new bruises and cuts on the child's face and arms. Soujiro stood frozen as the girl waded to him, the water never reaching past her ankles. She stopped, and kneeled before him on the stone slab that descended into the water.

Using a handkerchief that she carried with her, she proceeded to clean Soujiro's face, gently and with care. "Are you alright?"

The boy's eyes widened as his small smile vanished. "D-daijoubu…"

He paused for a moment then asked her the question that had been on his mind all day. "Ano… Are you an angel?"

A small spark of amusement plays upon her lips. "No, I'm human like you."

This seemed to surprise the child even more. _'A person who is kind and cares for me?'_

Misao finished her ministrations and stood up. "What is your name?"

The boy smiled. "Boku wa Seta Soujiro."

Misao's eyes widened. _'Seta? Tenken?'_ She remembers Seta's words. _"Why can't anyone love me? Do they get pleasure out of hating me?"_

A hand went to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. This abused child, beaten and malnourished, would one day become the feared Tenken, right hand of Shishio Makoto.

She backed up, stumbling over the stones as she stepped into the water. "I… I must go…" she muttered before running off into the woods.

Soujiro just watched her as she disappeared into the night. "Haha… how odd."

Misao ran, a thousand thoughts swirling in her mind. Blindly dashing through the forest, she stumbled over a visible root, crashing to the ground, her head colliding with the trunk of a tree. Misao slipped from consciousness as a few tears fell from her closed eyes.

The higher power, who had given Misao this chance in time-travel, was with the present Soujiro, who couldn't believe what he had witnessed. "She… she took care of me. And helped me… I was weak, but she still helped." The fate nodded. _"Now, to give you the second chance that you deserve."_

There was a flash of light and Soujiro covered his eyes…

* * *

The sun peaked through the dense forest, a ray of light landing on a head of ebony black hair. Misao mumbled something that couldn't be deciphered and opened her eyes. Her first thought was that she was on guard duty and had dozed off, falling out of a tree. However, a sudden throbbing pain in her head made her realize that was not the case. She sat up, struggling within the binds of her coat, which was entwined around her and reached up to touch her head.

Blood.

She wasn't going to cry, because Makimachi Misao did _not_ cry. She stood up and frowned. Man, her coat was bigger than she thought. She traced her steps, backtracking to the creek she had been at last night. _'Creek? What creek? I remember being there, but what was I doing there? And where am I?' A_ thousand questions plagued her mind and she couldn't answer a single one of them.

She stepped down to the water's edge, dipping her hands in the cool liquid. She paused to gaze at her reflection. She frowned yet again. Something wasn't quite right. Sure, it was her but she expected to see an older version of herself.

Not the six year old girl staring back at her in the crystal clear water.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Translations:

_Kunai/Tobikunai:_ Dart like knives, Misao's weapon

_Irrashaimase:_ Unless I got it wrong, it means "welcome" and is used by shop owners.

_Ojou-san_: Miss

_Anou_: Uhm, Uhh

_Kimono_: Formal wear, a robe like dress...whatever; you know what it is.

_Yukata_: Sleep robe/summer wear

_Haori:_ Short kimono, usually worn over gi

_Hakama:_ Samurai/training pants

_Michiyuki:_ Overcoat

_Obi:_ Sash used with kimono

_Arigato:_ Thanks

_Daijoubu:_ I'm okay.

_Boku wa Seta Soujiro:_ I am Seta Soujiro

_Tenken:_ Heavenly Sword/Sou's epithet

* * *

**AN:** Big change in plot! And…I must admit, it was a last minute change. I am bowing down before Kyouhi, who gave me some great ideas for this fic. So uhm, yeah. Sorry about the lateness in this update. Also took out some of the Japanese but not all of it. More common words and phrases I left.

**To the reviewers who asked questions:**

**Misao Seta:** Soujiro's still a child, 8 years old I believe.

**AngelMoxie:** I know that it seems Sou's break was a bit rushed, but what I think is, he's got those teetering emotions suppressed by what he can muster up. He knows he's gotta think about them but he doesn't want to. Then Misao shows up and says those things and it just hurts him so much he crumples all over again. ...Okay so it's not a good excuse but work with me here!

And thanks to the rest!

_Reviews and comments appreciated. _

Phoe-chan.


	3. Chapter 2: Injuries and Comfort

**Edit/November 22nd –Revamped/edited. **

**AN:** Wow! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad all of you like this! (nods vigorously) Here is the next piece; we get into the characters of Chibi Misao and Chibi Soujiro. ...Or we're trying to at least.

**Disclaimer:** We don't ownsss them...right, Precioussss?

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Chapter 2: Injuries and Comfort_

* * *

_She stepped down to the water's edge, dipping her hands in the cool liquid. She paused to gaze at her reflection. She frowned yet again. Something wasn't quite right. Sure, it was her but she expected to see an older version of herself._

_Not the six year old girl staring back at her in the crystal clear water._

* * *

The cold water burned against Misao's feverish skin. She could clearly see the dried blood caked to her hair line and wondered what had happened the night before. The more she thought about it, the less she could truly remember.

'_There was a boy…_

_Pretty blue eyes…_

_A bag of rice…_

_And angry men…'_

Misao shook her little head, her braid bobbing back and forth and the pounding behind her temple worsening. She wondered where she was and why she was alone. _'Where are Jiya and Aoshi-sama?'_

She frowned. Her memories were all jumbled and she couldn't distinguish what was real and what was not. She felt weak and her stomach was growling angrily. When had she last eaten something? Cupping her hands, she filled them with water from the stream and drank, noting how she trembled. She must have been dehydrated, maybe even in shock. Of course, she knew little of first aid but her throbbing head and shaky movements were enough to let her know something was wrong.

* * *

Soujiro fell back, a cloud of dust rising around him as he landed heavily on the ground. He wiped the small trail of blood from his busted lip and smiled. The father scowled.

"Stop smiling, gaki! You think this is funny?"

The brothers behind him hid their smirks.

"You ruined three bags of rice! Where do you think money comes from? I have to make it!"

Of course, it wouldn't have mattered if Soujiro denied he ripped up the three bags of rice. Even more so, if he pointed out they had been cut open by swords. He would probably have been hanged if he even dared to say that the brothers had ruined the rice bags by slicing them open with their swords, showing off their talents. So Soujiro just continued to smile.

The father gritted his teeth. "Wipe that damned smile off your face, kid, before I cut it off!" He ended his command with a swift kick to Soujiro's stomach. The boy cried out, doubling over and clutching his gut. The family retreated inside for lunch as Soujiro lay on the ground, curled in a ball. It hurt so bad that tears streamed down his young but soiled face.

Slowly and painfully, he got up and crept towards the woods surrounding the house. He just wanted to be away from them.

He stumbled down the small path worn from where he had trotted down to the stream and back over time. He felt a small prick in his side and reached in his gi. He pulled out the kunai Misao had left behind the day before. He knew it was some kind of weapon, but his knowledge on weaponry was very limited. _'It looks like a dart...'_

He grasped it tightly, remembering the angelic girl from the night before. _'I wonder if I scared her away…'_ As he pondered on this the smile that he had grown accustomed to wearing slowly dropped from his face, leaving a thoughtful expression.

He stepped down onto the big stone slab that descended into the shallow stream and was startled to see a little girl crouched across the water.

She looked up with wide green eyes. Soujiro tilted his head, staring at her. She was maybe a couple of years younger than him and had an uncanny resemblance to the girl from the night before. To add to the perplexity, she was wearing the same coat the angelic woman had been clad in. Soujiro's curiosity turned to shock as he got a glimpse of the dried blood on the side of her head.

Misao saw the change in his expression but failed to acknowledge it. _'He looks so familiar… like a faint memory. A dream?'_

She blinked and realized the boy had stood up and stepped towards her. Afraid she might run away, he paused, wondering if he should proceed. Misao, always the socialite, forced a smile even though it made her head hurt all the more. "Hi!"

Soujiro blinked, surprised that she wasn't scared or that she hadn't started yelling at him like his family. He forced a smile, a shy one and replied, "Hello."

Misao stepped into the water and made her way over to him, holding onto the coat ends in an attempt to keep them from getting wet.

Soujiro eyed the coat. "Where did you get that coat?"

Misao frowned, trying to pull out a memory. "I… I don't know. I don't remember much."

"Oh." Soujiro fidgeted and winced as pain sprouted from his stomach once again. "Itai…" He collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach.

Misao's brow furrowed as she realized he wasn't okay. Immediately, she began an onslaught of questions. "Are you hurt? What happened? And your lip is swollen…" She gasped. "Did someone beat you up? 'Cause if they did I'll go beat them up!"

Soujiro couldn't help but giggle at the image that came to his mind. This little girl beating up on his family… "I'll be OK… I always am. Haha, this is normal for me."

Misao frowned. "Getting beat up shouldn't be normal."

Soujiro sighed, staring down at their feet. "I guess I can't do things right. If I mess up something, they hit me. If they mess up something, they blame it on me and I get hit. I don't know why. Is there something wrong with me?" He looked up at Misao with pained, wide eyes; a cracked smile still clinging to his lips.

Misao placed a finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought. "Well, you have two eyes… and a nose… a mouth and two ears. You got all your limbs and you got hair. So I don't see anything wrong with you."

Soujiro nodded, seeming to like that answer. "I guess they just don't like me because I'm not really part of the family. It's what they say."

"Well, that's no reason for someone to not like you. I've only known you for a few minutes but I like you," Misao replied easily.

Soujiro's eyes widened as he looked back up. "You do?"

"Yup!"

Soujiro's smile widened. "I like you, too. You're really nice! But… your head."

Misao sat down across from Soujiro on the rock, gingerly reaching up to touch the wound. "Yeah, it hurts real badly."

"And you're shaking."

"Uh-huh."

"What happened?"

Misao closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember again. "I can't… remember. I think I fell..." She opened her eyes to see Soujiro leaning over, one arm at his stomach, the other pushing Misao's matted hair out of the way. "It's kinda bad… I can clean it up for you."

"You can?"

Soujiro nodded, continuing to examine the gash behind her ear. "I've learned the basics of taking care of myself since I get hit a lot."

Misao eyes became downcast. "That's sad."

Soujiro blinked. "Huh? What's sad?"

"The fact you're hurt so much that you know how to treat a wound. I mean, you can't be much older than me!"

Soujiro realized where the younger was coming from and smiled, closing his eyes. "Well, I think it's lucky for you, haha."

Misao forced a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Maybe… I guess so. Hey! What's your name?"

Soujiro hesitated, remembering after he told the girl from last night his name, she ran away.

"C'mon, I'll tell you mine!"

"…Okay. My name's Soujiro. Seta Soujiro."

Misao beamed, "Makimachi Misao at your service!"

Soujiro blinked, confused. "What service?"

Both paused then laughed. Soujiro's laugh was cut short by his pains and Misao stopped when he clenched his stomach. Misao noticed he was grasping something tightly in his hand. She pointed. "What do you have in your hand?"

Soujiro looked down at the tobikunai grasped in his hand. "I don't know; it's some sort of weapon. I found it yesterday." He opened his palm, revealing the sharp object.

"Oh, it's a kunai!" Misao chirped, obviously delighted in knowing what it was.

"A kunai?"

"Yeah! You throw it! Like this!" Misao took the weapon out of his hand and threw it at a tree a few feet away. It embedded itself into the trunk with a solid 'thunk' as Soujiro gaped. "Wow! You're good!"

Misao frowned. "Not really… I was aiming for the tree beside it."

"Oh, haha." Soujiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's probably because your head hurts. Uhm…how do you know about weapons?"

Misao's answer was automatic and immediate. "Aoshi-sama."

"Who?"

Misao blinked. "Huh? Oh…I don't know. The name is familiar but I can't put a face to it."

Soujiro saw something wet glisten out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Misao's wound had opened back up. "Areh…I should go get some bandages. Stay here. If my family catches you they might hurt you."

Misao nodded, wrapping herself up in the overcoat. "Be careful, Sou-chan."

Soujiro's face reddened slightly. Only his mother had ever called him Sou-chan. "I will be, if they hit me, all I gotta do is smile and then they'll leave me alone." He turned and ran back up the path, one hand still wrapped around his waist, in an effort to hold the pain back, or so it would seem.

Soujiro sneaked up to the entrance, glancing inside. He could see the men of the family, chatting and drinking sake. He assumed the women were in the kitchen, cleaning. This left him a rather hidden path to the pantry, his goal. Doing all the labor work for the family had left Soujiro strong and fast, especially for a child of his age. He darted down the hallway, quietly and quickly. No one even noticed.

* * *

The little girl Soujiro had left behind was still sitting where he'd left her, contemplating on the great mystery that was herself. Misao glanced at the kunai embedded in the tree. "I know how to use kunai…I am wearing weird clothes…who am I? Why can't I remember?"

She turned her head to see Soujiro jogging back down the trail. "I'm back…!"

Misao watched him collapse beside her, breathing heavily and clutching his stomach. "Are you going to be okay, Sou-chan?"

Soujiro smiled. It felt good for someone to be concerned about him. "Haha, I think so. It will be better in the morning."

Soujiro made Misao turn her head so he could have full access to the cut. He filled a bowl with water and dipped the rag in, pressing it to the side of her head. Misao didn't like the silence so she racked her childish mind for something to talk about. "How old are you Sou-chan?"

Soujiro thought for a moment. "Eight."

"Cool! I'm six!"

"I can tell."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The little girl cried out indignantly.

Soujiro grinned. "Nothing, Misao-san."

He saw Misao imitate a gag. "Don't call me -san. It sounds like I'm an old person."

She heard Soujiro giggle as she felt him wrap some gauze around her head. "There. Hopefully it won't get infected."

Later, Soujiro told Misao to stay by the stream and he would come back after night fall. Sure enough, as the stars began to come out, little Soujiro came back. "It's getting cold tonight...you can stay with me in the barn."

Misao frowned. "You sleep in the barn?"

Soujiro nodded sheepishly. Misao stood up, wobbled a bit as Soujiro ran over to steady her. "Dizzy?"

"Yeah…" Misao grabbed Soujiro's hand, who in returned smiled and led her up the path, careful to not let Misao trip or fall. He led her inside the barn and behind the hay bales, where a rag of a blanket was laid out.

"This is where you sleep?" Misao asked, appalled that a family would make a little boy sleep out in the barn. Especially one so sweet.

Soujiro nodded, still smiling. Misao sat down on the blanket and Soujiro sat beside her. "Well, tonight you won't get lonely or cold 'cause you're with me!"

Soujiro grinned and nodded once again. Misao then crawled up and snuggled beside him, casting the large coat across both of them. Soujiro, nervous, but at the same time excited that he had a friend, allowed himself to curl up beside Misao, resting his head on hers. "You know what, Misao-chan? You're my very first friend."

Misao looked up at him as best she could. "Really? Well…I'll be your very first best friend, too!"

Soujiro sighed happily. "Okay. Good night, Misao-chan."

"Good night, Sou-chan."

End Chapter 2

* * *

**Translations:**

Aoshi-sama: Lord Aoshi

Gaki: Brat

Gi: Shirt worn with hakama

Kunai: Misao's dart-like weapons

Itai: ouch

Areh: Derived from 'ara', a feminine exclamation, Soujiro uses this term a lot in the anime. (And I would assume the manga, too, but seeing as how I don't read Japanese…) It's kind of like Kenshin's 'oro' exclamation, and is used in surprise or as a 'huh?' thingie… yeah.

* * *

**AN:** This was kinda hard to write cuz I'm not too keen on getting into the minds of 6-8 year olds. Oh well, hopefully it'll do. Sorry for the shortness but we gots a lot of dialogue don't we? And yes, this fic has taken a strange turn of events! Woo wee! Many thanks to Kyouhi for her wonderful ideas! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Strength of Friendship

**Edited/Revamped: 2005 November 22nd –Very rough edit. Not thorough.**

**AN:** If it wasn't for Kyouhi-san, I would be dead in the water with this fic and probably every other one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own It. Never Have. Never Will. And I'm getting sick of writing Disclaimers.

**Warning:** Sou angst and torture in this chapter. What can you expect when he lives with that (insert string of curses here) family...

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Chapter 3: The Strength of Friendship_

* * *

_Soujiro grinned and nodded once again. Misao then crawled up and snuggled beside him, casting the large coat across both of them. Soujiro, nervous, but at the same time excited that he had a friend, allowed himself to curl up beside Misao, resting his head on hers. "You know what, Misao-chan? You're my very first friend."_

_Misao looked up at him as best she could. "Really? Well…I'll be your very first best friend, too!"_

_Soujiro sighed happily. "Okay. Good night, Misao-chan."_

"_Good night, Sou-chan."_

* * *

The first rays of light peaked across the artfully uneven horizon of Japan. Instinctively, Soujiro's internal alarm went off, being that he had to get up at dawn every day for chores. Though sore, he stretched and yawned before turning his gaze down to the small form beside him, sleeping under the oversized coat. '_I wonder how she got that coat from the angel-girl…'_

Soujiro's thoughts turned to getting Misao a hiding place. He knew it was highly unlikely that the family would ever step foot in the barn, but he couldn't take that chance. Ever so gently he shook Misao's shoulder. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Misao-chan..." He whispered into her ear.

Misao stirred and opened her eyes letting them focus on the unfamiliar surroundings. She saw Soujiro and let out a small squeak of surprise. "Ah!"

Soujiro dashed forward, quickly clamping a firm hand over her mouth. "Shhh! If they were to hear you bad things might happen." Soujiro stated, glancing towards the barn door to see if anyone was coming.

Upon realizing "He was still holding her, he let go and bowed, putting his hands together in a prayer-like gesture of appeasement. "Please forgive me, Misao-chan. I'm going to have to take you down to the stream and you can stay there until night time. I'll try to bring you some food during the day, but I don't know if I can. I just don't want them to find you. They might hurt you."

Misao shook her head, smiling softly. "Sorry for yelling, Sou-chan… I was surprised. Un, let's go then. I don't want you to get in trouble." She stood up and dusted herself off, pulling hay out of her messy braid.

Soujiro nodded, grabbing the coat and dusting it off, handing it to Misao. "We should go now, before they come to see if I'm awake." Before Misao could protest, Soujiro grabbed her hand and ran to the door, cautiously peeking out. After confirming the coast was clear, he hastily led Misao out behind the house, into the wood.

Misao bit her lip, struggling to keep up and not trip over the length of the coat folded over her arm. "Sou-chan, where are we going?"

Soujiro turned his head and smiled at Misao. "Don't worry, Misao-chan. I'm taking you to a place near where we met. It's kinda my secret place. You'll be safe there. Yes, much safer than in the barn."

He nodded, agreeing with himself as he continued down the trail.

Misao's brow creased as concern showed on her childish features. "Will you be okay?" she asked, bottom lip trembling.

Soujiro replied with a smile suitable for the future Tenken. "If I smile, they'll leave me alone. Don't be sad, Misao-chan. I'll be okay."

They both reached a small clearing in the wood beside the stream. It was sheltered by tall trees and a few large rocks. Soujiro turned around. "I'll be back when the sun is at the highest point of the day. If you're quiet, they won't hear you."

Misao nodded, "Come back soon!"

Soujiro smiled and waved at his new friend and returned to the path, jogging back to the house.

Misao could only hope he would be okay.

* * *

"SOUJIRO!"

Soujiro came running up the path and upon hearing his name, plastered a smile on his face. "I'm here."

The younger of the two brothers sneered. "Where were you, gaki?"

Soujiro bowed. "Sorry, I went to the stream for some water."

The younger brother scoffed, "That's what the well's for, stupid. Or were you afraid we were gonna dump you in there again?"

Soujiro trembled a bit, his smile wavering. "P-please don't..."

"Leave him alone," the father boomed, stepping outside. "He's got enough damn work to do today and I don't want to fish him out of there later. Go out into the fields and start cutting rice, brat. And you better not drop so much this time or I'll beat your ass. And get more than two rows done!"

Soujiro nodded and bowed, "Hai…" '_But, it's so hard...'_

However he left this thought unspoken and trotted towards the field, taking a plow with him. The sun was barely in the sky and already the temperature was high. Soujiro sighed and went to work.

Meanwhile, Misao had quickly become bored and had proceeded to hop from rock to rock like a frog. She realized she was rather strong for a child, because she could reach the higher branches of trees. She punched and kicked, finding this all too familiar with her body. _'I wonder who I am...'_ She stopped and tilted her head up to the bright blue sky, barely visible through the thick canvas of the forest. _'Sou-chan, please come back soon...'_

* * *

Soujiro stood in the field, wiping sweat form his brow once again. He surveyed his work under the heat of the sun. _'One row complete…'_ He winced upon hearing the older brother yell.

"Damnit, why are you just standing there! Are you a moron? There are more rows left! If you don't get more done you aren't getting lunch, bastard!"

He could barely make out the sister who spoke up from the kitchen doorway. "You should go easy on him. If he passes out from the heat, you're going to have to cut the rice yourself."

"Well, for his sake, he better not pass out."

It continued like this as the sun rose high in the sky into the late morning hours. Soujiro finally collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. "S-so hot..."

It only got worse as the younger brother marched across the fields to him. "Get up! You're not done!"

Soujiro tried to stand but fell back down to his knees. "I…I need some water..."

"You'll get your damned water after you finish the rice, boy!" He ended the statement by jerking Soujiro up by the collar of his gi and shoved him towards the till. Soujiro stumbled and fell, causing a cloud of dust to rise. He coughed, breathing in the dust and choked.

Just when he though he could do no more a voice from the back porch yelled, "Let him get his damned water; your mother's got lunch ready!"

The brother nodded and obeyed his father, leaving Soujiro and walking back to the house.

Soujiro paused for a moment before trying to get up and get out of the field. He made a beeline for the woods but collapsed yet again, unable to get back up "M-Misao-chan…"

* * *

Misao attempted a cartwheel, but fell during the middle, landing on her rear. "Itai…" She winced rubbing her backside. She paused for a moment and swore she had just heard Soujiro call out her name. "Sou-chan?"

Fearing the worst, Misao crept out of the clearing to the wood's edge and cast her eyes across the rice field.

She immediately recognized the familiar colors of Soujiro's clothing and saw that he couldn't get up. Making sure it was clear, she ran out to the field and pulled Soujiro to his feet, dragging him into the shelter of the woods. It took all of her strength and effort, but in a few minutes she had him in shade and out of the view of the house.

Misao helped him lean against a tree and peered into his face, wide green eyes full of worry and concern. "Sou-chan? Are you all right?

Soujiro coughed, shaking his head. "Water...p-please…"

Misao furrowed her brow and dashed towards the stream a few feet away. She cupped her hands into the water and ran back, trying her best to keep it from dripping all out before she got back.

Putting her hands up to his lips, Misao watched as Soujiro drank down what he could, ignoring what spilled on him. Soujiro coughed some more but then his breathing began to steady as the water immediately began to cool him down. He looked up at Misao, his face dirty but with a smile. "Thank you so much… You're the first person ever to be concerned about me… besides my real mother. But, I don't remember her very well…"

Misao pondered for a moment before empathizing. "I don't remember much of my family either."

Soujiro smiled once again and replied, "Well, whoever they were cared for you a lot. I can see happiness in your eyes--" His sentence was cut short by another set of coughs.

"I think I need some more water…" Soujiro concluded, before trying to stand again.

Misao helped him by lending her shoulder and made him lean against her as they walked towards the stream. "But I don't know about my family. Not much. I can't even remember anything from yesterday before I met you."

Soujiro thought for a moment. "If you don't find your family…or ever remember..." he trailed off and seemed to shy away, looking down. "Maybe… maybe I could be your family…"

To his surprise, Misao smiled widely, stopping at the stream's edge. "Really! You mean it?"

Soujiro looked up and nodded, reflecting her smile. "Yes."

Misao catapulted herself towards Soujiro, squeezing the poor eight year old boy in a death-grip hug. "Thank you so much, Sou-chan!"

Wide eyed, Soujiro tumbled backwards, unable to support her weight with such short a notice. Both fell into the stream, landing with a large splash. "Areh..." Soujiro gurgled dizzily.

Misao sat on top of him, smilingly. "S-sorry, Sou-chan! You OK?"

Soujiro began laughing. "Yes…I guess I get my water now!" He grinned and splashed Misao, laughing even more.

Misao squealed before huffing childishly and splashed him back. "Augh!"

Soujiro giggled and sat up, causing Misao to fall backwards. "Oops!"

Misao stood up and shook her head, attempting to get the water out of her hair. "No fair!"

Soujiro giggled until he realized he'd been away too long. "Oh, I should go back to work before they get done eating..." He quickly took another gulp of water before running back towards the field. "I'll be back at nightfall!"

Misao watched him go, a bit disappointed, before going back to wringing water out of her hair.

* * *

As Soujiro ran into the field, he was greeted by the father of the family. "Where were you? And why the hell are you wet?"

Soujiro bowed his head. "I went to get some water and I fell in."

"Clumsy fool. Get back to work. I want half that field done by sun down."

"Yes sir…" was Soujiro's reply as he bowed and smiled softly.

Later, that evening...

Soujiro was tired. Well, tired was an understatement. He was slowing down and lagging. And the brothers noticed.

The older of the two spoke up. "Keep moving, you've got three rows left, you lazy bastard child."

Soujiro shook his head, "But...I can't… no more..."

The younger brother scowled. "What did you just say? Don't defy us! You can and you damn will!" His temper was short and thus he kicked over the container of rice, knocking out the contents. "Damnit! Now look what you made me do!"

The older brother sighed and shook his head. "Sou! Look what you did!"

Soujiro's eyes widened. "I…I didn't!"

The father heard the commotion and stepped out, sake bottle in his hand. "Damn that little..." He stormed across the field, angry and somewhat drunk.

Soujiro trembled and shook his head. "It… it wasn't me!"

The father glared and scathingly replied, "Oh, and I assume the clouds did it?"

Soujiro, taking a step back replied, "N-no!"

He was smacked across the face as the father roared, "Don't mock me, boy! We give you a roof over your head and a place to call home and you mock us with your stupid tales!" He proceeded to deliver a swift kick to Soujiro's already sore stomach. In reply, Soujiro tried to cry out but could not, his breath knocked out from him.

As the rain of blows continued upon him, Soujiro just closed his eyes and smiled. 'Just smile, Sou… soon, they'll go away. Smile...smile! Misao-chan...' Soujiro's smile widened. 'She's all I have... just smile for her.'

Eventually, they gave up, wondering if they had beat him senseless as the poor boy smiled emptily the entire time. Soujiro continued to lie in the field, choking from the bitter pain and coughing up blood. He stayed still, storing up strength to go back to Misao.

By the time Soujiro was able to hobble to where Misao waited, it was late past nightfall. He could make out her small figure pacing back and forth in the dark. He stayed in shadows because he didn't want the little girl to see him hurting. Especially this bad. "I'm sorry, Misao-chan. I…" Soujiro swallowed back the urge to choke or sob. "...I had to do a few extra chores."

Upon hearing his hoarse whisper, Misao whirled around, crying out his name. "Sou-chan!" She couldn't see him and scanned the dark shadows for him. "Sou-chan, doko yo?" Despite her fear of the dark as most children her age had, she stepped into the darkness. "Sou-chan...?"

"I'm here..." Soujiro replied, stepping out just enough so that she could see his silhouette, but not enough to see the blood, bruises or tears that marred his face and body. "I'm so sorry to make you wait, Misao-chan."

Misao smiled and ran up to him, hugging him. She was startled when Soujiro gave a gasp, almost a silent shriek and curled up reflexively. She jumped back, bewildered. "I'm sorry!"

However, her apology was cut short when she felt something thick and wet on her hand. "What's this…?" She inquired meekly, holding her hand up to the moonlight.

Soujiro smiled weakly, even if Misao couldn't see it. "Don't be upset when I step into the light, okay? Promise me you won't get scared."

Misao stared at him, confused, as the familiarity of the scent that lingered with the substance on her fingers began to dawn on her.

Soujiro didn't wait for an answer as he stepped out from the shadows. The moon reflected the almost black-looking blood dripping down his face and hands and from a narrow gash across his chest. "It…It's not as bad as it looks..." he muttered, holding onto his stomach.

Misao stared at him, horrified as Soujiro stepped toward the creek's edge, sitting down in an undignified heap and trying to clean himself up. "What happened!"

Soujiro didn't respond. He only smiled and attempted to clean his hands, face, and body from the dirt and blood that caked his skin. Misao immediately jumped to his side, using the torn edges of his clothes to wipe away the blood and dirt. "Let's go back to the barn; we need to get you cleaned up."

Soujiro shook his head. "I don't want you helping me. You'll get your pretty coat messed up."

Misao pulled him to his feet, a determined look puckered onto her visage. "I don't care! We gotta get you better, Sou-chan!"

It didn't take much more persuasion for Soujiro let Misao help him and then they both walked in silence to the barn. He spoke to her once inside. "I'm so sorry, Misao-chan. I didn't want you to get upset..."

Upon having a better view out of the woods, Misao's eyes widened at seeing his injuries. She tried to suppress her sobs, but only resulted in hiccups as she treated his wounds to the best of her abilities. "How did you get these?"

Soujiro didn't want to answer, thus he smiled.

Misao peered at him. "Sou-chan...?" She crawled closer to him and sat down in front of him.

Soujiro closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm alright, Misao-chan. Really, I am."

Misao's face scrunched up as she wrapped her small arms around him, her head buried in his shoulder.

Soujiro took his good arm and stroked the top of Misao's head. "It's OK, Misao-chan. Everything will be fine."

Misao slowly stood up and took Soujiro's hand that had been patting her head. She pulled him back to where they had slept the night before. Soujiro followed, trying to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. _'It's my imagination, haha...'_

He sat down beside Misao as she pulled the coat over both of them and lay down.

"Sleep well, Misao-chan," Soujiro whispered, lying down beside her. Misao replied by wrapping her small arms around him as best she could, lying on her side.

He could hear her muffled sobs as she hid her face in his shoulder. His smile quickly faded, replaced by a concerned look that rarely came across his face. "Misao-chan...please don't cry."

Misao tried to get a hold of herself, but failed, crying even harder. Soujiro tried to cheer her up. He really didn't know how to go about doing that, but he tried. "One day things will get better, ne?"

Misao held back her sobs, resulting in short, uneven breaths as she gave a jerky nod. "Yes…" She muttered, before hiccupping. "G-good night, Sou-chan..." She whispered, pulling the coat more over Soujiro's body.

Soujiro smiled and squeezed Misao's shoulder lightly. "Good night...Misao-chan."

_End Chapter Three_

* * *

**Translations**

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning

Gaki: Brat

Itai: Ouch

Areh: Sou's trademark word. Like Ken's Oro.

Doko yo: Where are you? (AN: I left this particular phrase in because I like hearing it said. Yes, it's fangirl Japanese. You'll live.)

break

**AN:** Never thought I'd get this chapter done! I had it all planned out but no urge to write it! Until I started to get threatened to update. Many thanks to Kyouhi-san for her help on this fic. All ideas are greatly appreciated! Just a note, Misao's coat didn't shrink with her. It stays the same. It will sort of be something that both of the children treasure because of its beauty. And as for present day Soujiro, when the fate gave him his second chance, basically he turned into what the future of this Soujiro will be. Guess you'll have to wait and see! (You know how time travel stuff is, very confoozin' ;o )


	5. Chapter 4: Exposure

**Edited 8th January 2006**

**AN:** This is an extremely short chapter and I apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** MR CACTUS DIED! Err… I mean...I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (Is mourning over the loss of her cactus, Mr. Cactus)

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Chapter 4: Exposure_

* * *

_Misao tried to get a hold of herself, but failed, crying even harder. Soujiro tried to cheer her up. He really didn't know how to go about doing that, but he tried. "One day things will get better, ne?"_

_Misao held back her sobs, resulting in short, uneven breaths as she gave a jerky nod. "Yes…" She muttered, before hiccupping. "G-good night, Sou-chan..." She whispered, pulling the coat more over Soujiro's body._

_Soujiro smiled and squeezed Misao's shoulder lightly. "Good night...Misao-chan."_

* * *

In the early hours of the morning before light had begun to break across the sky, two small forms cuddled close to each other in the darkness of the barn trying to push back the bitter cold from outside. Misao snuggled close to Soujiro, subconsciously determined to keep both of them warm. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, and her breath came out slowly and evenly.

In reply, Soujiro subconsciously buried his face into her ebony hair, murmuring in his sleep. It was evident the poor boy was still sore; stains of blood on his tattered clothes and cuts and bruises on his limbs and face. However, it didn't stop him from struggling in his sleep, running from someone or something in his dreams.

"No! Please… don't hurt me…"

Misao's eyes fluttered open before widening slightly, listening to his soft protests. "Sou-chan..?"

Upon hearing her voice, Soujiro stilled, but continued his mumbles. "Misao-chan… please help me…"

Misao, frightened and not knowing what to do, whispered to him, "Sou-chan, it's OK. I'm here."

A ghost of a smile crossed the boy's lips before he curled closer to Misao, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Misao nearly squeaked at being held closely, but one look at his face and her surprise transformed into a soft expression. "Sleep well, Sou-chan."

* * *

The sun barely peaked over the horizon, glints of light shining down on the dew-covered forest. Soujiro was not yet awake, his injuries from the previous night causing him fatigue. He stirred, burying his face into Misao's shoulder, unaware of the cut reopening as it rubbed against the fabric of her clothing.

Misao groggily opened her eyes and saw Soujiro's wounds being rubbed raw. Worried, she pulled away, tucking the coat around her new friend. "Sou-chan… I'll be right back."

Soujiro snuggled deep into the warmth of the coat as Misao snuck out of the barn. Glancing around, she darted towards the well for a bucket. She had just wrapped her fingers around the pail when a firm hand landed on her shoulder, whirling her around. Staring down at her was the father of the family Soujiro stayed with and behind him, his two sons. "Looks like we caught ourselves a little thief, right boys?"

In reply, both siblings nodded.

Misao's eyes widened in terror. She was so shocked she couldn't speak. She stared at the older brother as he kneeled down to her level. "Do you know what they do to people who steal, girlie?"

Misao gulped, fear rising up from deep within as her small form trembled. She yelped when the elder of the two brothers slapped her face. "Answer me when I talk to you, bitch!"

Stumbling back, Misao touched her smarted cheek. It was then Soujiro came running out of the barn, eyes wide at the scene before him. "Stop! Stop! Leave her alone!" He dashed in front of Misao, arms spread out in an attempt to protect her from any more blows. From behind, Misao stared up at him with wide eyes.

The father narrowed his eyes. "What is this? Do you know this brat? Were you hiding her from us, Soujiro?"

Soujiro, scared as he was, let his smile creep across his face. "Would it matter if I was? You're still going to hit me."

The younger brother scowled. "How dare you insult our father like that!"

To everyone's surprise, the father raised his hand. "Let it be." Then, things took a turn for the worse in the children's favor. "There will just be two worthless brats in the fields today. Come, boys. Your mother's ready with breakfast. Sou! You and the girl start in the fields. I want the entire rice field cut."

As soon as the men had exited, Soujiro turned to Misao, who was pale in the face. His eyes were wide with anger, sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Misao-chan! I am sorry they hurt you! This is all my fault!" Soujiro reached out to touch the whelp on Misao's face but couldn't bring himself to do so, tears streaming down his cheeks, yet the smile was still plastered to his face.

Misao's eyes, rounded from fright and shock, soften as she cupped Soujiro's face with her hands. "Why are you crying?"

Soujiro choked back his sobs, managing to get his words out. "Because… because they hurt my only friend!"

Misao frowned, but replied back evenly, "They hurt my only friend, too."

Soujiro closed his eyes in half comfort from her words and half in pain from wounds. Stifling his sobs once more, he muttered, "If we don't get to work, they'll just hurt us again."

Misao blinked. "Work?"

Soujiro nodded in reply. "I can do the work, you just stay beside me or they'll hit you."

Misao shook her head furiously. "I'm working, too!"

"Misao-chan…"

"Teach me how to work, Sou-chan!"

"But…"

Misao grabbed his hands. "Please, Sou-chan! I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

After a moment of hesitation, the boy gave in, sighing softly in resignation. Still lightly grasping her hand, he pulled her out into the fields and began to point out what she would need to know.

The family watched from within the house before returning to their breakfast. "At least the girl seems to obey."

And as the sun started to rise into the sky, Soujiro began to share his heavy, daily burden with his only friend.

_To be continued._

* * *

**AN:** Terribly short, yes...BUT IT'S AN UPDATE! GIMME KUDOS FOR THAT! XD I am terribly sorry for not updating my fictions.

_Phoe-chan_


	6. Chapter 5: Housing the Devil

**Edited 11th February, 2006**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it; I'm just screwing it up for my purposes.

* * *

**To Make a Difference**

_Chapter 5: Housing the Devil_

* * *

_After a moment of hesitation, the boy gave in. Still lightly grasping her hand, he pulled her out into the fields._

_The family watched from within the house. "At least the girl seems to obey."_

_And as the sun started to rise into the sky, Soujiro began to share his daily burden with his only friend._

* * *

The youngest brother looked out the window as breakfast was being served. "Maybe the girl will rub off on the bastard. She takes orders better than he does. Probably scared out of her wits."

As the mother set food down on the table she turned toward her husband. "She's just a girl… should she be doing such labor?"

"She was caught stealing and Sou was hiding her. That's a good reason for her not to be inside. Besides, she's probably an illegitimate child, too. Kids like that deserve to work in the fields."

* * *

Soujiro struggled to work, despite his injuries and bruises. Afraid that Misao would push herself too hard, he strained to carry more than she could. _'Almost midday break…'_

Misao wiped the sweat from her brow as her thoughts ran the same line as Soujiro's. _'He shouldn't be working; he's hurt. I'll just have to work for both of us.'_ "Sou-chan, you shouldn't be working."

Soujiro ignored the comment, attempting to crack a smile. "You sweat like you're in a bathhouse, Misao-chan…"

"Yeah? You, too, Sou-chan!" Misao returned. Moments later she frowned at his bruises, worry taking over.

Soujiro caught Misao's concern and hastily spoke up, "I'll be OK--!"

As he spoke his reassurance, he tumbled forward onto his knees, crying out. "Ow!"

Misao rushed to his side, not that she was far from it to begin with. "Sou-chan!"

Soujiro smiled weakly as Misao pulled him to his feet. "Really, I'm OK..."

"But…"

She was cut short as the father yelled out the door, "Take your stupid break before you both collapse!"

With a slam of the door, the two children were once again left alone.

Misao smiled, despite her current situation. "Did you hear that? We get a break!"

In response, Soujiro smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

Misao's smile turned to a frown as she grabbed Soujiro's arm. "What's wrong, Sou-chan?"

Soujiro nodded, stumbled toward the house. "Nothing's wrong…really."

Misao ran after him, grabbing his arm to help him walk. "Something _is_ wrong; I know it!"

Soujiro, desperate to not let Misao worry over him, just smiled. "Let's get some water, OK?"

Misao nodded vigorously. "Let's!"

It took a few minutes for both exhausted children to reach the well. Soujiro insisted on hoisting up the water and promptly handed Misao the ladle. "Drink."

Misao shook her head and pushed the ladle back to her friend. "Sou-chan needs it more."

Soujiro smiled and retorted, "I have a whole bucket of water, Misao. Drink. Now."

"Only if you drink with me."

Soujiro blinked, confusion clearly written on his face. "Eh?"

"I'll only drink if you drink, too. OK?"

Soujiro looked at the bucket of water and at the ladle. "But...there is only one ladle, Misao…"

"So we'll share. Let's drink, Sou-chan!"

Soujiro nodded, and took the ladle in one of his hands, eyeing Misao. Both then dipped their heads, drinking heartily. The water was soothing and refreshing. Soujiro paused, watching Misao. Momentarily forgetting to drink, he eyed her gulping down the water, watching a small trail trickle down her chin.

Misao turned her head to Soujiro, their lips briefly touching as both faced each other. Eyes widening, a twinge of red spreads across Misao's cheeks. The other, however, turned crimson. Stumbling back, the boy landed on his rear. "Areh…"

Misao frowned and helped Soujiro up. "Do you need any more water?"

"No. This was good." Soujiro replied, the red fading away. Dusting off his hakama pants, the boy sighed and led the girl back out into the field.

* * *

Day turned to night and night into day. On the third evening of Misao and Soujiro's joined labor, they were startled out of their last round to the barn by a blood-curdling scream.

"What was that!" Misao gasped, running to Soujiro's side.

"I don't know…" Soujiro replied, shuddering slightly. Another scream made the two children jump again.

"S-should we go check it out?" Soujiro inquired, rising to his feet.

As a few more screams were heard as both children shakily followed the sound, rounding the barn and nearing the woods.

"Scary…" Misao murmured, clinging to Soujiro's arm. The latter stopped and peered around the corner, eyes widening at what he saw. Misao, peering over his shoulder, had to stifle a gasp upon seeing a bandaged man slice through an officer like a hot knife through butter.

Misao tugged at Soujiro's arm, trying to pull the two back to safety. However her own feet would not obey the commands her mind was sending to them. _'Run!'_ her mind screamed, yet her legs would not move.

Soujiro, however, involuntarily stepped back, his foot hitting a stick. It broke under his weight and both children knew the man knew they were there.

The bandaged man turned his attention to the children, all the while slinging blood from his blade. "Hn? What have we here?"

Both children gasped as the bandaged monster stepped forward, a killing look in his eyes. "You saw, didn't you? Then you must die."

As Misao paled, Soujiro boldly stepped forward, shielding his only friend. His look of awe and fear turned to the emotionless smile he displayed so very often as he stood to protect Misao from this burnt killer.

No way was Misao letting her best friend die for her. Despite wanting to turn and run, she reached out and gripped Soujiro's hand and stepped forward, trying to be as brave as her Sou-chan.

Shishio observed the children and paused in his slow tread to them. "You are about to die, yet you smile, boy. Are you so happy to greet death? And you, girl. You will not let him protect you."

Misao looked away from the frightening form inquiring her, burying her face in Soujiro's gi. Shishio smirked at this. "Answer me."

Soujiro reached up and touched his face, realizing he was smiling. "This? Haha…I just…do."

"I see…and you girl, why aren't you letting him protect you? You're scared but you won't let him die for you."

Misao adverted her eyes, staring at the ground as she whimpered. "Sou-chan..."

"Hn. I see. Find me fresh bandages and shelter and I will spare you two."

The two children nodded, scampering off toward the barn, Shishio in tow.

* * *

It was some time later when Shishio was finally in clean bandages and resting on a bale of hay. Soujiro meekly stepped up to him, still scared of the burnt samurai. Misao stayed a short distance away as her best friend spoke. "Are you a bad guy? You killed that man."

"The government is evil. They did this to me," Shishio replied, waving a hand at his appearance.

"Then you're good?" Soujiro inquired.

"I am the devil."

Soujiro gasped at this confession and grabbed Misao, pulling her back behind him. Misao peered over Soujiro's shoulder in fear and curiosity.

Shishio chuckled, slightly amused by their antics. "I'm not going to kill you two. Names?"

Soujiro gulped and stepped forward once again. "I'm Soujiro…Seta Soujiro."

Misao looked at Soujiro, silently asking if it was OK to answer. Soujiro squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm Misao…"

Shishio grinned, his red eyes gleaming. "Do I scare you, girl?"

Misao squeaked, burying her face in Soujiro's gi once again. It was when she turned her head that Shishio could get a good glimpse of the whelp on the side of her face. He glanced at the cuts on Soujiro's body and arched a brow. "You two enjoy roughhousing or is there a reason to such injuries on your bodies?"

Soujiro took a moment to explain his and Misao's situations. Shishio nodded in understanding. "They sound like real bastards. They beat you because you are weak. I have a present for you, boy."

Shishio ended his statement by drawing out his wakizashi. Both children eyed the short sword with wonder. Soujiro finally stepped up and took the blade with wide eyes.

"A wakizashi…" Misao murmured, daring to take a peek at Shishio.

"Na, you know about weapons…who are your parents, girl?"

Misao frowned and played with her fingers. "I don't know, Ojisan…"

Shishio nodded, before replying, "Don't call me 'Ojisan'. I have a name. Shishio Makoto." He paused before continuing. "You probably have amnesia, girl. Doesn't matter."

Misao, now gaining confidence, looked up at Shishio. "Shishio-san, how come you were killing that man?"

"He was bad. The government is bad."

"Did they hurt you, Shishio-san?"

"Yes. They tried to kill me by burning me alive."

"Is that why you look like that?"

Shishio gave a nod, confirming Misao's question. Misao's expression softened to a sympathetic one for the poor, bandaged man.

Shishio almost snorted. "Don't pity me, girl. That event only made me stronger."

Misao looked down immediately, abashed. "I'm sorry, Shishio-san."

"Hn." Shishio looked around a bit before commenting, "I like it here. I think I'll stay for a while."

Soujiro, who had been watching the exchange between the two, spoke up to Misao. "Let's go to sleep. Aren't you tired?"

Misao nodded, crawling into the hay beside him. "Sou-chan…"

"Eh?"

Misao's voice dropped to a whisper. "He's so scary. And he killed that man. Do you think he's bad?"

Soujiro ponders a moment before replying, "He didn't kill us, and he hasn't hurt us, unlike…"

Misao nodded, knowing exactly what the boy was thinking. "I know, but…"

Soujiro lay down, mumbling. "He scares me, too."

As Misao drifted off to sleep, Soujiro glanced at Shishio who appeared to be sleeping. "Don't worry, we have each other. Sleep, Misao-chan. Good night."

Soujiro smiled brightly for her as she snuggled close to him. "Good night, Sou-chan."

After a few moments, Shishio opened one eye and looked at the two forms curled in the hay. _'Na, so the children are close. They both could be strong with proper training. The girl is scared but doesn't want to admit it, so she faces it. The boy suppresses unwanted emotions with a smile. Intriguing.'_

Shishio leaned back against the wall, his arms stretching out over the hay. "The strong will live… those two… Tomorrow, we shall see."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**AN:** I know it's a few days before Shishio gives Sou his wakizashi, but I'm speeding things up a bit. Comments are welcome.

_Phoe-chan_


	7. Chapter 6 :: The Devil's Advocate

**AN: It seems some people don't get it when I say don't tell me to "update soon". As much as I appreciate and am astounded by the kind of impact my works have with people, please remember: I have a life. I'm about to be a college student and one who's busy with other things and struggling to hold onto what little inspiration I have (and I'm lazy. As is almost every 18 year old tech-geek). In fact, I didn't even write this chapter. Sure, I had it played out, and stuff, but I had a dear friend write it for me and she's helping me a LOT.  She wishes to stay anonymous because she sees how irritated I get when people tell me to update my fics when I don't have time. I swear, if I keep getting "Update soon/now/please" I'm going to quit writing.  I'm very close to stopping entirely in the RK section due to lack of drive to finish my fics. I'll toss 'em all over to my friend and let her deal with them, but she doesn't want that. So be nice and leave something creative in your review. Like critique.  This doesn't apply to everyone and to those it doesn't apply to, thanks a lot. :D And to those it does apply to and they've just not been reading the AN's or my profile page…C'mon people! Or I will quit all together and you'll NEVER know what happens. BWUAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, never will, never have.****

**Rating For This Chapter**: R (for Child Abuse, and some cursing)

**To Make A Difference **

**Chapter Six **::** The Devil's Advocate**

**Shishio came awake **abruptly; snapping out of a light doze as his combat-honed senses caught the faintest rustle of disturbed hay. Hand wrapping instinctively around the hilt of the katana at his shoulder, he straightened up noiselessly from his slouch and glanced around. Another crackle of crushed straw and his keen gaze locked onto the heap where he recalled instantly the children had crawled into and fallen asleep. Craning his head, his interest was piqued as he saw that the boy, Soujiro, had risen and was bent over the little girl, Misao. A smirk tugging at his burnt lips, he decided to simply watch.

Soujiro's smile was genuine as he stared down at the deeply sleeping Misao. Misao's little rosebud-shaped mouth was curved in a light grin as she slept and Soujiro wondered what delightful dream she was having. _Kawaii_, he mused, touching her mussed raven bangs and tucking them behind her ear before stroking her cheek. Misao murmured happily and leaned into his hand, and Soujiro felt his happy smile become content. _My friend_..._my Misao-chan_. _I will protect you_,_ always_.

Crouching, he fished inside of the hay carefully so as not to wake her and pulled out the beautiful blue and white michiyuki. Unfurling the cloak, he placed the makeshift blanket over her and tucked in the ends around her. Misao giggled and burrowed into the silk. "Sou-chan..." she mumbled, sighed and fell quiet.

"Sleep well, Misao-chan," he whispered gently, dropping his little head to kiss the top of hers. "I'll be back in a while, this should keep you warm while I'm gone."

Stepping away from Misao with surprising stealth, Soujiro began to move towards the closed barn doors. Halfway across the room, he stopped briefly beside the pile of farming tools and picked up a shovel before continuing. He had just reached the doors and was lifting a hand to slide them open...

"Where are you off to, Soujiro?" Shishio's voice floated out to him, causing the boy to give a little gasp and jump in shock. Wheeling around, his smile never faltering in the slightest, Soujiro looked up to find Shishio looming over him; free hand resting on doors as the other one loosely gripped his deadly katana.

"Areh..." his smile widened and he scratched his head. "I just remembered those policemen…"

"Hnm?" if Shishio had eyebrows they would have arched behind the bandages wrapped around his face.

"I want to hide the bodies, if anyone saw them, they would wonder if someone here heard what happened tonight and I know that my...family would ask Misao and me since we were made to sleep outside."

"Ah. You trust me enough to leave her alone with me?" Shishio asked, jerking his head towards the dozing girl, his voice almost threatening but a playful flame flickered in his maroon eyes.

Soujiro's smile wavered for an instance then steadied. "Hai, you gave us your word and I think you are someone who keeps his word," The boy met the intense maroon stare without fear and his ever-present sweet smile. Shishio snorted, impressed the boy had read him so well and so quickly. Soujiro added, "I have to make sure no one suspects that you're here, the bodies outside would lead any searchers to this farm in time and I know you would agree with me, Shishio-san."

Grudgingly, the former hitokiri nodded. "That's good thinking, boy."

He beamed. "Thank you, Shishio-san. I'll be back in a while."

The man only waved him off, silently striding back to his spot among the bundles of rice. Reaching his place, Shishio sat down, his thoughtful gaze resting fleetingly on the tiny girl cocooned in the cloak before dropping his head and returning to his nap.

* * * * *

Misao woke with the dawn's rosy light teasing her out of her dreams. Groggily rubbing her eyes, the little girl shivered in the early morning chill and snuggled closer to Soujiro. She grumbled, nuzzling into his neck. "Sou-chan..." she murmured. "It's time we get up."

Sitting up, she looked around and froze as her still bleary gaze landed on Shishio. The man was awake and returning her stare calmly.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu!" she stuttered, the memories of the night before filling her waking mind and making her uneasy and unsure. Shishio only grunted then pointed at Soujiro. "He won't be waking any time soon, he just got back about ten minutes ago."

Misao blinked, her brow furrowing. "Why? Where did Sou-chan go?" she asked, looking down at her friend. One of her small hands drifted down and brushed back his hair.

"He went to hide the evidence."

The girl looked lost until her jade eyes lit up in understanding. "He went to bury the bodies?" she moved out from underneath the michiyuki, wrapping the cloak around Soujiro as she did. Getting to her feet, Misao looked at the man questioningly. 

"Yes, he did," Shishio tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back against a rice barrel.

"Why didn't he wake me?! I could have helped! Baka Sou-chan!!" Misao stomped her foot in hurt indignation. Shishio's smirk became amused as he watched the little girl rant. The ensuing tantrum was interrupted, however, when Soujiro shifted suddenly.

Misao instantly clamped her mouth shut and covered her lips with both of her hands as she saw Soujiro stir slightly. Squatting quickly, Misao started to stroke his back, singing softly, and lulled him back to sleep. The boy sighed, returning to slumber's embrace, and Misao blew out a relieved breath.

Shishio looked on with increasing amusement, the little girl fussed over the boy as much as he did her. The care and attention the children showered on each other revealed a bond that was deep, strong and undeniably growing. It would be very useful for them and will only double what strength they already had. _These two are not normal children_, he mused in satisfaction. _How fortunate for me_.

"I know what I am going to do!" Staring down at the serene features of her best friend, Misao clenched a tiny fist and held up the balled hand to her face, determined. "Sou-chan is going to rest today, I'll be the one to do all of our chores."

"Can you?" Shishio drawled. "You're not as strong as him."

Misao scowled, meeting his mocking smile with a look of challenge. Crossing her arms, she declared vehemently, "I will do all of them. I'll work until I drop just so Sou-chan can get a good sleep. I--" she broke off as a shout came from the house.

"Looks like there's your 'family' now..." Shishio tilted his head to the side, listening. "That man sound's very demanding."

"He usually is," the girl frowned cutely, her arms tightening in front of her chest as she hugged herself. "I had better get going before he gets mad. Ja ne, Shishio-san. I'll be back for lunch."

Scampering towards the barn doors, Misao pushed them open and disappeared outside.

* * * * *

"Hey, you Brats!! GET OUT HERE!!" 

Misao ran quickly to where the voice hollered. When she skidded to a stop in front of the father, she bowed slightly, recalling how he liked it when they were subservient. 

"Took you long enough," the father sneered, taking a swing from the bottle Misao wondered if it was glued to his hand. She stifled a giggle at the thought. "Where's the other brat?"

"Soujiro isn't feeling well, so I'll do all of the chores today. I promise to do everything that has to be done, please let him rest," she coated her voice in all of the childish charm she could muster. _For Sou-chan, I'll do whatever it takes_.

The father was unimpressed. "Oh? What if you can't?" 

Misao lifted her face and set her jaw, shining emerald eyes resolute. "Then I won't rest until I do them all, even if I have to keep going until tomorrow." 

One of the brothers chuckled. "Gotta like this kid's attitude, she's got spunk." 

"I say we make Soujiro work anyway," the other brother suggested maliciously. Hands balling into tiny shaking fists, Misao barely restrained herself from leaping at the man in anger. Looking to the father, she clasped her hands together and knelt before him, gazing at him beseechingly. "Onegai! You don't need to Soujiro, I can do! I will do it!" 

The father relished the spectacle of the little girl begging before finally giving grudging nod. "Fine, go to the fields, get four rows done and move the twenty rice bundles left yesterday to the barn," he rattled off the chores, amidst the sniggers of his sons and giggles of his daughter. The mother looked like she didn't quite approve but did nothing more than watch silently. Misao's eyes went wide in shock then narrowed in determination. 

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!!" she jumped to her feet, and started to turn when she was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and pulled back towards the father. 

The man leaned down and growled into her ear, Misao grimaced as the stink of sake hit her face. "If I don't like what you do, girl, I'll beat you until you do them right and you're only getting lunch for yourself. Soujiro isn't here so he won't get fed." 

Misao's eyes flashed angrily, but she only nodded. "Wakarimashita." _I'll just give my share to Sou-chan and Shishio-san_,_ if he wants some_, she decided.

"Good, get going, you've got a lot of things to do!" he barked, shoving the little girl so hard she stumbled and crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust. The rest of the family broke into raucous laughter as they disappeared back inside of the house. Misao stood, wincing as she dusted off her outfit before running to the fields. 

* * * * *

Shishio sat in the loft of the barn, looking out into the fields. From where he perched, cloaked in the shadows of a  noon sun, he could Misao bent over the rice patties. The girl worked steadily, but the weariness in her tiny body was evident to him as clearly as if she had told him aloud. 

_Still, for a child and a girl she's strong_..._perhaps, my first impression of her was premature_.

Glancing down, the former hitokiri fixed his idle gaze on the boy who slept peacefully below him. _Not as strong as this boy, but she can match him in time, with the proper training_.

His musings scattered abruptly as a wave of warning rolled up the nape of his neck and instantly made him swivel his head back to Misao.

One of the brothers  was walking leisurely over to the girl. The pose of the young man's body revealing to Shishio what his intent. the fugitive smirked faintly. _This should be interesting_.

* * * * *

Misao panted, drawing harsh breaths as she hunched over the final row on the rice field. Sweat slid down her face in rivulets, stinging her eyes and leaving the sharp taste of salt in her dry mouth. Misao endured the discomfort, remembering why and for who she was doing all of this for. _I need to finish this row_,_ it's the last one_..._and I still have to do the rice barrels_.

"Not bad, girl," One of the brothers, the younger, sauntered over, taking a drag from his pipe and looking at the rows in grudging admiration. "I didn't think you had it in you to get this done, but remember you've got the rice barrels still to do."

"..." Misao kept her silence, swinging the hoe she held tightly in sweaty, dirt-caked hands,  not wasting the effort to take notice of the man. The brother didn't miss the girl's snub and his smirk became spiteful as he moved about slowly until he was behind her. Reaching over, he shoved Misao into the ground, laughing as the child landed on the earth with an indignant squeal of surprise and pain. Her hand lost its grip on the hoe and Misao winced as the pole slapped the side of her stomach as she was falling.

"Oops, you should be more careful!" he jeered, spinning away with a high-pitched guffaw. Misao spared him a hateful glance then picked up the hoe again, rubbing her hip as she did.

Seeing the girl return to her work, the brother stopped again and glanced around, bored and restless. Watching her, he felt another little urge overtake him. It was so tedious around the fields, he had nothing to do since they had a bunch of kids to do all of the work for them. Still, he could have a little fun, it never hurt _him_...

* * * * *

Soujiro woke slowly, enjoying the feel of the michiyuki against his cheek. So soft... he murmured and nuzzled the cloak. A brilliant shaft of shimmering sunlight spilled into one of the barn's many high windows and Soujiro grumbled, his face scrunching up cutely before he rolled out from underneath the ray.

_I don't want to get up_...he thought, reaching out for Misao.

And found only hay.

With a gasp, Soujiro sat upright; blinking owlishly as he searched frantically for his friend. "Misao-chan?" he called out anxiously. His constant smile was surprisingly absent, Soujiro let his gaze wander around the barn.

"You must have been tired, you slept very deeply."

Soujiro's missing smile slid into place as he looked over towards Shishio's voice and found the man overhead, sitting close to one of the windows of the loft. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Shishio-san. Where's Misao-chan?"

The fugitive gestured towards the window and towards what Soujiro knew as the rice fields of the family. The young boy felt a twinge of alarm. "She's doing all of the chores since she thought you needed to sleep..." Shishio blinked once, startled at how quickly the boy had acted on his words.

Soujiro gasped out in shock; alarm and concern pricking him like fine needles on the back of his neck. But, as he shot to his feet and raced for the doors, he felt amidst this twinge of feelings was a warm glow of knowing that Misao cared this much about him.

Watching the boy vanish out of the barn, Shishio nodded. _Yes, this bond will be of utmost use and advantage to them and to me_. Smirking in satisfaction, he reclined against his makeshift backrest and waited, watching closely.

* * * * *

Soujiro slowed in his sprint as he arrived on the edge of the farmlands, a single loud voice boomed across the field and dread rose in him as he recognized the furious baritone of his stepfather. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS?!  DO YOU CALL THIS FARMING?! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

_Misao-chan!!_ Worry lent wings to his feet and Soujiro closed the gap instantly, arriving on the patch of land at the end of his family's property...

* * * * *

Misao could only stare in shock at the row the father was pointing at angrily with his bamboo cane. The neat little mounds she had made were gone, ripped open like gaping wounds; the seeds she had so carefully placed in the earth lay littered on the ground. She had simply gone to get some water since her throat was so parched...

Wheeling on her, the huge man flailed his hand. "YOU! Do you think of this as some kind of bloody joke?!"

"Iie!" She shook her head wildly. "But I...I did this one just like the other two!! And I really made sure I did it right..."

"URUSAI!" he backhanded her hard and Misao landed in the mud. Pulling her face from the clinging wet earth, Misao wiped her eyes and held her throbbing cheek. The father loomed over her, drunken face livid. "I warned you that I'd beat you until I got the results I wanted!!"

Lifting the bamboo stick he had been carrying, the man slammed the cane down into Misao's arm. Misao muffled her cry, a grimace twisting her features as her arm seemed to explode in pain. _ Is this what Soujiro feels every time when they do this to him?_ Tears sprang to her eyes as the rod cracked onto her back then whipped into her leg. Biting her bottom lip, she curled into a ball as the father kept striking at her. 

Off to the side, behind the towering figure, Misao caught a glimpse of the younger brother before she ducked her head, watching them in malicious glee. 

_He did it_...she realized amidst the rising waves of agony, struggling to quell her whimpers. _This is for Sou-chan_. _I know he'd do the same for me...must be strong...I'll prove to Shishio-san I can take it too_...she chanted the mantra over and over inside her mind. The oath she clung to blocked out most of the loud burning slaps of bamboo on flesh.

The last crack of the rod slammed into the nape of her neck and Misao couldn't have held back the shrill scream of pain, stars filled her vision and she felt lightheaded. _At least the pain is going away_...

Soujiro stared as his father raised the staff, aiming for her head. _No_..._They will NOT_... The image of what he was about to witness snapped Soujiro's control and, with a low snarl, the boy jumped into the fray; moving to shield Misao with his own body.

"SOUJIRO!" The father stared down at the boy like he was insane then barked, "Move out of the way! She needs to learn that I have a business to take care of and I will NOT tolerate her poor excuse of labor."

Without the slightest thought, Soujiro wrapped Misao in his embrace and calmly turned his back on him.

The man's face turned purple with unbounded fury. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?! I SAID GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY, YOU USELESS BRAT!!!"

Misao gasped, blinking once, as the blows stopped and a warm presence encircled her. Looking up, she was startled to find Soujiro smiling down at her sweetly.

"Sou, onegai, get away!!" she pleaded, trying to push him away. "I'm being punished...He'll hit you, too!!"

Soujiro shook his head and only tightened his grip. "Iie, Misao-chan, I won't let you get hurt, ever. I promise to protect you. And I will--" His eyes flashed as the rod descended and impacted on his back.

"Iya da!" she screamed in denial, fighting to turn them around but Soujiro was too strong and he held them in place. The first strike rang in Misao's ears like a clap of thunder and the stiffening of Soujiro's body against hers sent a different kind of pain spearing her heart.

"This will teach you brats _not_ to think that you can take it easy around here!!" the father raved, swinging madly with the slender rod of bamboo Each lash burned Soujiro's back, arms and legs in a blaze of agony, a mirror of the anguish Misao felt. Where he sealed his voice in the barrier of a never-vanishing smile, Misao released hers in screams and pleas. 

"Soujiro!!" Misao sobbed brokenly, staring up at the shield her only friend had become. _Dame, dame, DAME!!!!_

"It will be alright, Misao-chan...It will be over soon...just wait..." he whispered over and over, tucking her head protectively under his chin as the blows became furious. _I will protect you, Misao_-_chan_._ Always_. _No matter what happens to me_.

_My fault_..._this is all my fault because I'm weak! I don't want to be weak and let him get hurt_..._it's my fault_... Nearly blinded by her tears, Misao finally fell quiet and clutched the front of his gi. _Sou-chan_..._gomen nasai_...

* * * * *

Misao sighed quietly, giving the ugly slash-shaped bruise on Soujiro's back a gentle swipe with ointment-dipped fingertips.

"Iie, you shouldn't use so much..." Soujiro protested weakly, looking at her over his shoulder, his childish face still smiling even though his twilight eyes were dulled with pain. Misao only shushed him, gently pushing his head back down and continued to dab the rest of his injuries generously with the salve. Soujiro released a long breath noiselessly in relief, resting his head on the hay. _Thank you, Misao-chan_, he thought, beginning to drift.

Once the father had exhausted his drunken rage on Soujiro's battered body; he had turned around and staggered back towards the house, hollering for a bottle of sake. Misao had held Soujiro close to her, tears falling freely down her cheeks, until the family had disappeared after the father. Then, as gingerly as possible, she helped Soujiro back to the haven of the barn. Shishio only watched them as Misao supported the dazed boy to their bed of hay and lowered him down. The moment Soujiro had settled on the straw, Misao dug into their hoard and pulled out the salve she had managed to finch from the house once. Her mouth twitched as she recalled how Sou had reacted when he found she had stolen the medicine; he had told her firmly to return the ointment. Now, Misao was glad she hadn't listened to him.

With infinite care, she had taken off his ragged shirt, swathing the medicine onto the bruises as she found them. She whispered a prayer of thanks to the kami that the father hadn't broken skin, but still, the sickening sight of Soujiro's back and arms mottled in purple and red-blue bruises brought fresh tears to her eyes. _Oh, Sou-chan, what did I get you into? I'm so sorry_._ I wasn't strong enough to protect you and you had to protect me!!_

Finishing with his back, Misao murmured gently to him to turn over and helped him roll. Giving him his gi back, Misao told to leave it open so she could check for any injuries on his chest and was beyond relieved to find none. Moving to his arms and legs, she rolled up his old hakama and frowned as she spotted some more.

Watching her quietly, Soujiro felt that warm glow return, he had never been fussed over so much in his life, and the sight of Misao nursing him so wholeheartedly made taking his father's ire more than worth the pain. But the boy noticed she refused to meet his gaze and from what he could tell, she was very angry. And ashamed.

"Misao?"

"In a bit, I'm almost done..." Misao kept her head bowed,  putting down the salve and covering the lacquered case. "Okay...I'm done. Ne, let's get some sleep, Sou-chan." Still refusing to meet his gaze, Misao fixed his hakama and closed his gi, wrapping the worn obi around his waist and knotting the silken belt. Taking the michiyuki, she was about to throw it over him when Soujiro stopped her.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine...itai!" Hastily, Misao tried to brush off his questing hands but was too late.

Soujiro smiled chidingly as Misao dropped the cloak, crossed her arms and huffed. "You're not...here, let me." 

Taking up the medicine, he did the same for her. Making her sit, Soujiro went behind he and asked her to lower her gi. Silently, she did as he asked. The marks on her back chased away Soujiro's smile and a trickle of anger towards his family rose in his heart. Misao struggled to keep her hisses stifled as the balm was wiped on her injuries but the worst ignited twinges that made her breath strained.

Coming to the last of the bruises, Soujiro touched the one at the back of her neck gingerly. "This will really hurt in the morning..." he murmured in quiet concern.

"I'll be fine," Misao insisted stubbornly. "You're the one who took almost all of it..."

A catch in her voice made Soujiro crawled around so he faced her. Staring into her eyes, he saw the echo of his pain and hers in the luminous pools of jade, reaching out, he pulled her close in a comforting hug. "I'll be alright, Misao-chan. Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

She sniffled, muffling her sob, and huddled against him. Willing her tears not to fall. "D-demo..."

"It isn't," he tightened his embrace carefully and started to stroke her back soothingly. "This always happens to me, even before you came 

along," he cupped her chin and tipped her face up to him. "But, now, I have you to help me whenever it does. You can't give me a better gift, Misao."

"But I caused this..."

"Iie," Soujiro shook his head. "You wanted to help me, nobody ever did. Remember that, Misao. You helped me first..."

"Hai!" Misao smiled bravely, then added, "And I promise you'll always be there for you, Soujiro."

He beamed, a genuine smile of happiness and contentment. "Then I have everything I need."

"You ask for so little, Soujiro, you've got a right to a whole lot more!" Misao giggled. Soujiro reached out and touched her mouth with his fingertips, enjoying the ripple of her mirth on his skin. 

"That's it, Misao-chan, laugh it's all going to be better." he coaxed, caressing her cheek.

"Silly!" Misao admonished, catching his hand in hers and pressed it the back of the palm against her face. "Now, you get some rest, Sou-chan. We have a lot to do tomorrow." she gave him a squeeze.

"Hai, Misao-chan," he agreed, letting her pull him close in a firm but gentle embrace and resting his head against her chest. Misao shut her eyes, beginning to sing the tune of lullaby she had sung to him earlier that morning and rub his back carefully. Her light stroking and soft voice guided Soujiro to a dreamless sleep.

Once Misao knew Soujiro had drifted off, she lifted her chin from where she rested her jaw on top of his head and her face hardened. Looking over to where she knew Shishio had been watching silently, she fixed the man with such a fierce stare that Shishio could see the girl's ki shimmer around her.

"Shishio-san, I want you to train me and make me as strong as you," Misao said quietly, but with unbreakable conviction.

"Why do you want to be strong?"

"I'm going to protect him," jade fire lit her narrowed eyes. 

Shishio only grunted. "Can you?" he asked bluntly. "And what if you can't take my training?" 

Silent, the tiny girl only gazed at him. Then finally, pointed out simply, "Then like you said, if I'm weak, I'll die." Returning her eyes to Soujiro, Misao stroke his mop of hair. "I'd rather die than get Sou-chan into so much trouble all the time." 

"Hn," Shishio smirked, pleased. "Good, you understand my philosophy. The weak have no place in this world."

"I understand that I am weak, that's why those people can do what they want to me and to Sou-chan," Misao glared at her hands, helpless fury welling in her chest and bringing a lump in her throat. 

"Yes," agreed the man. "They do what they do to you because they can."

"I don't want it to happen again, I won't let them hurt Sou-chan or me anymore."

"Will you kill them for him, if you have to, Misao?"

She didn't hesitate. "Hai!"

Shishio finally rewarded her with an approving smile." Yosh, then you are strong enough for me to take as a pupil..." he trailed off then added in a thinly veiled threat. "If  you survive my training is another matter entirely."

"If I don't, I die. But if I do, I'm strong enough to be of some help to Sou-chan," Misao finished. "Hai, I'm ready." For the first time since he had arrived in the farmstead, Misao walked over to him without the slightest hint of fear and stood before him, staring up at him expectantly. "Teach me. Now."

_And so, I have one_... Shishio mused in satisfaction. _It would take some time_..._but the other will follow, eventually_.

Tsuzukeru…

*~*~*

**AN**: Yeah, so there you have it folks, a big thanks to my other self who is in the wake of anonyminity (if theres a such word). Leave a review and tell us how we're doing. I know my AN was harsh, but those of you who leave an honest good critical review, you know it wasn't meant for you :D

**Ignore the grammar, I do**  
Phoe-chan


End file.
